Whiskey is typically made by distilling a grain-based alcohol in a still and then aging the distilled alcohol in a wooden barrel, generally made of charred white oak. The wooden boards used to form the barrels become impregnated with the whiskey in the aging process, and can be repurposed after the aging process to produce briquets for smoking and/or flavoring food or other beverages. However, cutting the wooden boards into cube-shaped briquets can be difficult, since the wooden boards often have a curvature due to the shape of the wooden barrel. This curvature makes it difficult to stack and cut the boards collectively. Moreover, while the boards may be cut individually into smaller pieces, this process can be time consuming.